New Ron: What were you thinking?
by BearSent176
Summary: The latest chapter from 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. Not the official debrief from the 'New Ron'; what Barkin had to say about that mission is not for publication on this site. Instead we have Kim and Roman running their own debrief. Hope you enjoy.


**We than the following for their Reviews, Alerts or Faves: Sentinel103, readerjunkie, Cbarge, EnterpriseCV-6 and Jimmy1201. Much appreciated guys! Thanks.**

**Now here comes another installment of our take on the characters from Unheard Flipper's AU. This one's from 'The New Ron' and in this current Kimverse, it deviates somewhat, as you shall see, from the canon episode. But this is what happens when you militarize some of the main characters…**

**As you shall see throughout this ARC of ours.**

3

New Ron: What Were You Thinking?

_Arm-in-arm, enroute to Bueno Nacho, a few days after returning from Senior Island:_

"Alright Roman spill! I had to cover your Ruskie ass with Barkin..._again_.", Kim harshly whispered to her companion.

The memory of the butt chewing she received from the large Marine Officer still fresh in her mind.

Her ears were still ringing an hour after it ended in his office.

"Eh, Lieutenant, ees not sure what you mean by des _spell_.", Roman's confusion coming through in his whispered reply.

Tugging on his arm in annoyance, "You know very well what I mean. With the Le Goop and everything else that went on, I had a lot of explaining to do after _that_ fiasco was over."

An exasperated breath, "What, with the flights we took and the excessive expenditure of fuel on that wild goose chase of yours…and…and then seeing all those _girls_ hanging off you...Hell you even changed your _clothes_! Are you out of your mind? You could have blown your cover!", Kim nearly exploded in outrage.

A few calming breaths later, "The only thing good that came out of this were the training sessions we received and being on hand when Senior decided to test that security system of his."

"Et got es on Senior Island didn't it? Hey and without any of deh bad guyz being suspicious.", Roman supplied in his defense.

Wistfully looking off, "Not only dat, but all deh girls lofved me, even Amelia." Unnoticed, Kim tensed up beside him.

A sidelong glance to her, "But I vant to thank you for des haircut. Et goes to say that de clothes make the man...er boy, don't you agree?" Then smirking in amusement, "Eh remember the look in your eyes.", he teased as she blushed slightly and looked away for a moment.

"Yeah...well you did look different you know...", she trailed off before blurting, "So, did you score?", the hour-long cold shower she took still foremost in her mind at the memory of seeing Roman in those tight leather pants that day in school.

Not to mention he had been scarce in school a few times that day while _wearing_ them.

"Scare...what es des scare?", he asked confused.

"Score! _Score_! Don't you understand _anything_...Errrgh! _Did you get in her pants_?", Kim hissed, her frustration at his inability to catch onto the lingo hitting its peak, battling with the knowledge that the eighteen year old beauty _was_ hitting on him.

Hoping against hope that he would talk to her about _that_ affair.

"Vhy should Eh get in her 'pants' as you say?", the American slang still confusing the foreign born blond.

Kim's face flaming as she almost shouted, "Errrr you know what I mean! Did you have _sex_ with her?", suddenly paling while quickly checking her surroundings for eavesdroppers.

A light going on, "Sex? Oh Dah.", he replied simply, "Twice."

"You _did_? When?", she squeaked while squeezing his arm slightly.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Before I changed my hair back and got rid of dose pants." Then nudging her with an elbow, "De not breathe and dey chafe, you understand, da?"

Expelling a sad breath, "After dat she didn't want to _enjoy _me again.", shaking his head slowly.

Sighing wistfully, "Too bad, but et was time to move on." His smile reflective at the memories, and then a little sad as his thoughts drifted to his recently realized slight crush on the lovely red headed Lieutenant beside him.

And where he stood in her eyes.

Changing the subject, "So how wes Junior? I saw you chasing hem after one of our training sessions."

Her face lightly flushed in annoyance, "After more than one Roman.", she confessed, "Let's just say that we were chasing each other and leave it at that."

Then somewhat sardonically, "But it turns out that Junior's a little rhythmically challenged and is a bit lacking when it comes to the physical attribute end of things."

Raising a hand, she held her thumb and index finger slightly apart; the blond snorting at Kim's visual display of Junior's 'disability', made more amusing by her small hands.

Her irritation rising at the memory, "And after all his leading me along the only thing he accomplished was to get me _halfway_ in the mood and _then_ I find out he didn't have much to make up for what he was barely able to _start_!"

Breaking away and throwing up her hands, "And he had no idea, just how big of a loser he is in _that_ department _either_!", Kim huffed as she latched onto his arm again.

Nodding sympathetically to her she went on. "Then I had to listen to him _sing_! God, he has **no** vocal skills…at all. It would be a crime against humanity for him to get on stage."

Shuddering at that memory, and then sagging against Roman, "All I can say is that it's a good thing there was plenty of very cold water there.", frumping in pent-up frustration, leaving out one slight little detail about the showerhead she discovered in her quarter's lavishly laid out bathroom.

And the myriad of settings available to her while on Senior Island.

'_It doesn't replace the real thing, but I so have to find a shower attachment like that for my bathroom.'_

With a light blush on her face at that memory as she looked up into a sympathetic face, "So no, **I** didn't get any _satisfaction_ while at Senior Island, but I now know who to _avoid_ from now on."

Shaking her head, "That whole mission came straight from hell.", she lamented.

Rubbing a shoulder, which she warmly accepted "Poor Kimka, maybe Eh could have assisted you en some way?"

Suddenly perking up, Kim smiled evilly, "I know, I need to set him up with Shego; that would be perfect for her.", giggling gleefully at the thought, seemingly missing Roman's 'offer'.

Then groaning, "Oh God, I am so glad for all that cold water otherwise you would have seen me melt down on the flight back."

And then looking up mischievously, "I might even have had to take you up on that _assist_ you offered."

At this, Kim noticed the Russian smile thinly.

After an awkward pause between them, she changed the subject, "Uh..I know that you had to do some unusual things in your Spetsnaz training, but when Senior had you go and crawl through that pit filled with pig innards why...no how were you able to keep going?"

Turning a little green, "It turned my stomach so much that I had to find a trash can to hurl in after watching you go through it."

"Et es part ev our training in des Spetsnaz. All of us had to do prove that before ve could fight and win ef anyting went wrong before ve vere deployed.", he told her simply.

"Ewwww, why?"

His voice devoid of emotion, "Da job must be done...Even ef you are only one left and your comrades are slaughtered. Des training gets us used to losing our friends and kep going. At first et is very hard. Sometime you might even have to put a comrade out of his misery so he cannot be forced to gif you avay to zhe enemy.", his face grim as he drew a finger across his throat.

Kim's mouth opened in horror, her emerald eyes wide as she paled in realization.

Then soothing, "Anyvay, ef you ever need to be talked down jes let me know. I understand frustration leettle one.", Roman smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze to further distract her from this line of questioning.

Calming down, Kim looked at him, a small, blushing smile, "Thanks Roman…I don't know what to say.", somehow knowing his paw on her shoulder wasn't going to take 'liberties' with her vulnerabilities.

His misdirection from the previous topic of conversation complete.

After a moment she laid her cheek on his shoulder and wondered if they could really be the friends they pretended to be in public and, more importantly, if she could ever understand this young man whose life, culture and training was so vastly different from her own.

Then changing the subject again, "Well if we ever have to go back there for more training there is no way that I'm ever going to let Junior get that close to me again.", Kim declared in shuddering exasperation.

At his raised eyebrow, "That idiot perv swiped a pair of my panties. I'll neuter him the next time I see him."

Now gritting her teeth, "I was so _stupid_! If I hadn't been so horny he never would have gotten that close to me in the first place. _You'd_ have a better chance with me.", her rant kept her from noticing Roman's frown.

Cutting her off before things got more awkward, "Ah any time you need help with dat just let me know. The Ron-man is always ready, I vould be happy to intercede in your times of _peril_ just to see you smile.", he laughed lightly, patting her shoulder, which brought a shy smile to Kim's face.

Lightly shrugging, "Thanks, Roman…I'll..uh, think about it."

Then changing the subject _again_, "The only thing good that came from this mission was that we found some of the weaknesses with the European Countries' security and how easily they can have their energy stolen from them to destabilize the region. Glad we accomplished that part of the mission.", Kim said in relief.

A look of assurance at her partner, "And working out in Senior's gyms and holographic training rooms has helped our teamwork too."

Then knowingly looking up to him, "You know we're going to have to go back there for more training. But that was a crappy thing to spring on us like that; lasers and spinning tops of doom. I guess that means we'll be paying more attention to Henchco from now on and who is working with them.", she said pensively.

Then she pulled away, and suddenly punched him in the arm, "Hey! You almost got me killed in that room even if it _was_ controlled."

Rubbing the spot, "Eh em sorry, please remind me when Eh tell people about my ideas.", he said, grimacing in pain.

"But the island...Es not so bad, de food es good and one of the Maids was very cute too.", he said wistfully.

Jerking him to a halt, "What did you do?", Kim asked, looking into his surprised big brown eyes.

Regrouping, "Let's say she es a natural blonde like me.", he began to laugh and Kim punched him lightly on the arm; this time somewhere other than her previous shot.

Feeling herself 'warm up' Kim forced herself to cool down as they continued their walk to the Tex-Mex fast food joint. The usual place they hung out at and occasionally caught snippets of the comings and goings of some of the unsavory characters that seemed to inhabit this part of Colorado.

Pausing in their walk briefly, "I heard Barkin is _still_ getting on your case about being too good as a sidekick. I know it's not fair to you, but what are you going to do about it?"

"Eh have Wade working on something to make me look like fool so our enemies tink…dat I am a buffoon, dat I can't do anyting.", he said lowly, his unhappiness over his role on this mission coming through.

"Senior vants dis, he says it gifs me de ability to be underestimated by those ve go up against."

His pride in being an Elite Soldier battered down by this role assignment, he was nonetheless determined to accomplish his mission objective as he was trained to do.

"Oh? So what's Wade doing for you?", Kim asked, her curiosity peaked over what he might come up with.

"Ah Kimilla my sweet, that ees what you vill find out soon.", his infectious laugh enticing Kim to join in.

Retorting lightly, "OK former cute boy, keep it to yourself see if I care."

Then chuckling to Roman, "I'll just have to be like you _after_ the haircut and _try_ to keep my pants on."

Suddenly Roman came to a halt, and turned to look Kim in the eyes like he had seen a ghost.

XXXX

Once again, the characters portrayed above from the Kim Possible program are the express property of Disney and their conglomerate. We're just letting them out to play and no money is gained from their participation.

Roman Stopblaski is the property of Unheard Flipper and has graciously loaned him to us to also play for no monetary gain.

Hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter presented to fill in the blanks along the way in his Tale's universe.


End file.
